fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kindred Soul's: Mask Prison's
Introduction The city of Levi-france is known as a calm and peaceful area, many different kinds of people commuted here to explore and expand on the many wonders. Many different places could be seen there from different venders to many famous resturants, though one of their most known facilities is the medical care located in the center of the city, the hospital called Rafaélta. On the pathway leading to the hospital was a cloaked man who was holding a wounded person in his hand as he continued running towards the hospital. Running towards the hospital, a woman clothed like a nurse tried to get the proper medications and bandages before going to the other patients in their house. Almost ramming into Debo, she barely managed to avoid contact with them. Quickly shooting a glance at them, she continued her path while mumbling something of being too late. "Wait!" The man said running after her as she and him both made it inside, which made her turn over to him as she quickly noticed the other person in his arms, "This man is terribly ill, he needs medical attention, you have to help him" He said with his face still covered up. Looking at the ill man, Celeste placed her organic hand on his forehead to feel his temperature the old way. "Bring him to my office okay? It is on the second floor, room number 46. I'll be with you two in 10 minutes okay?" Looking at the clock while grabbing a few items she needed, she turned to Debra again. "Make that 15 minutes okay? After that, you two will get my full attention to heal him okay?" Handing both 2 aspirin, she turned towards the door again. "Oh, and before i forget it is seen as rude to hide ones face in a hospital stranger. Who knows, there might be a handsome face hidden in there after all right?" before running of again. The man ignored her comment and rushed to the room as he turned the door to find the room that she told him about, quickly turning the corner and seeing it right next to him. He turned the knob, placed the man on the bed, force fed him the asprine, and waited patiently for the woman to come in. Stopping before the door of her office, Celeste first tried to make herself presentable again with trying to remove any wrinkles in her clothing and getting her hair to be less of a mess before going inside. "Sorry it took so long, a few emergency calls that needed to be done first." Quickly taking place in her seat, her eyes mostly went to the cloaked man instead of the wounded one. Why that cloaked one insisted on keeping themselves hidden? "My name is Celeste Lilith by the way, would you do me the pleasure of telling your name to me while removing that cloak? I prefer to see the faces of the ones i am talking with after all." "Listen, I just really prefer to keep this on, if that's a problem, fine I'll leave but please help this man, and if you wish to know my name is Debo Hawkin" He said getting up and making his way to the door, when he suddenly felt a cold grab on his hand, look to see her grabbing it with her prosthetic hand. "Take a seat, but keep silent if you wish to keep your cloak on okay? " Showing a kind smile towards Debo, she went towards the sick man. "Lets see what i can do for this sick one shall we?" First checking for breathing difficulties followed by his eyes and possible injuries on the surface."Hmm, no visible wounds besides a few bruises and a small puncture wound, shallow breathing while there are no problems with reflexes..." Putting some magic in her prosthetic, she carefully traced the outline of the body until she stopped above the shoulders. "Interesting, you still managed to move with those wounds." Walking towards her bureau, she wrote a few words on a small sheet of paper before turning to Debo. "Be a good boy, and give that paper to the receptionist of this floor okay? I'll get him stable and the rest is up to the other doctors." Debo nodded as he took the paper and walked over to the receptionist on the farside of the hall, he got her attention, "The doctor told me to hand this to you" He said as she took the piece of paper and read it a bit before she looked back at him. Getting a call from the receptionist, she pulled the cable out of the horn before finishing up with the right amount of drops per minute to get her patient stable. After that was done, she went up to the receptionist and Debo for answers. "Lorelai, could you ask john and charles to finish up with what they are doing so that they can start with healing this new patient of mine?" Hearing the question if Celeste needed a doctor called gregory too, she casually waved it away with her organic hand. "No need to, i am a big girl after all right?" After getting a small confirmation that she would get those doctors, Celeste patted Debo on the right shoulder while pointing to a few benches in the corner next to two vending machines. "Wanna have a drink while you fill me in with the why and how your friend got that damaged?" Debo nodded as the two headed out of the hospital and into a nearby cafe where many of the people in there began to stare at the duo who were drinking coffee and eating some food. "Well I guess the answer to your question would be he's not my friend, he nearly crashed when he fell from a cliff, but I managed to save him before he could deal some serious damage to himself". The answer Debo gave her made Celeste raise her eyebrows as if she doubted the truth of that answer if he thought those injuries where no serious damage. "No serious damage you say? Then i would like to know what you call serious damage since his costae verae all showed fractures, he broke two of his costae spuriae. He got lucky his longs didn't get punctured by either the costae spuriae or the costae verae." Taking a sip of her tea, she looked at Debo from the corners of her eyes while trying to find something that might tell something of his reason for hiding his presence with that cloak. "He could've been killed if I hadn't cushioned the fall" Debo replied grunting as he moved his arm back, still feeling some of the bruises and wounds from the fall he took. Looking at how Debo moved his arm, she reached out with her biological arm while covering her own arm and hand with a green colored magic aura. "Mind if i check your body too then? If it is damaged in the fall, it is better to have it treated while there is still a doctor nearby." Category:Phantombeast Category:Xz791 Category:Roleplay Category:Storyline